Kick one shots
by Bobz1212
Summary: Just fluffy goodness on kick getting together. Please read and review. No flames please! My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Omg! Karate games! Could they have not kissed! Even a little! If you agree, PM me. Constructive Crittasim (I can't spell that) appreciated! Please no flames. Review if you feel like it!**

**song of the day:wicked games**

**food of the day:bacon**

**random quote: when life gives you lemons, make orange juice and leave the world wondering how the hell you did it!**

**-Bobz1212**

Kim's POV

We were walking down the street. Alone, hands brushing every once in a while, but then jerking away quickly. We were in our own little world, but all good things must come to an end...

"Yoooo! Milton! Lookie! They are almost holding hands!"

Stupid Jerry.

Me and Jack immediately burst apart, blush creeping on our cheeks. Milton and Jerry speed up to us, rambling about us being on a date. Wait, let me tell you one thing, whoever you are. NO. Me and jack were not on a date. Just walking to karate practice. Rudy called us in early today.

"Where's Eddie?", Jack asked, trying to make them shut up.

"Don't you change the subject mister!" Milton yelled.

Too late, my mind thought.

Jerry started rambling about how Eddie's aunt was in town an he wouldn't be here all week. "How about we go to the beach?",Jack asked. I silently thanked him.

-line break-

We were at the beach now, in all it's watery glory. I hadn't told the boys, but when I went home to change, I brought a water gun. Jerry and Jack were in the water while me and Milton were gossiping.

" Milton?"

"Yeah, Kim?" " does Jack like me?"

He did a spit take. "Are you kidding Kim? He is in freaking love with you! You should see how much he talked about you. Go. I'll get Jerry. Make your move, girl!"

Typical Milton. I took off my shorts and shirt to reveal a blue bikini. Lets go put this to good use, my mind thought.

Jerry was gone now, thanks to Milton. I went over to Jack an sprayed him with my water gun. The look on his face was priceless! He screamed," Oh you are going to pay for that!" I was about to run, but he grabbed me from behind before I could. He pushed me under, but I pulled him in with me. Then, I thought I noticed him starring. I thought, perfect opportunity! "Like what you see, Brewer?" " in your dreams, Crawford!" My heart cruised a little after this. He likes Donna Tobin, not you stupid, I thought to myself.

We continued this little game, each time laughing even harder than the last, until...

He pulled me under. When we got out, I stumbled and landed in his rock hard abs. I looked up, and gazed into his eyes, a blush showing on both of our cheeks. I was going to tease him about that. " Jack..." I started, laughing, but never got to finish, because I felt a pair of lips on mine. We were just kissing in the middle of the sea. When we pulled away, we both just looked at each other and whispered, "Wow." But, like I said before, all good things must come to an end.

"Whoooooo! Kick prevails!", was coming from the shore. We turned around and found Jerry and Milton screaming, getting some weird looks. "Kim, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Jack asked in a British accent. I chuckled and replied,"I would love too". We kissed again.

I found my perfect happy place.

"What about Donna?", I asked Jack.

"She was there to make you jealous" My heart fluttered after this. This is officially my best day ever.

**Tell me if I should continue! review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 under the mistletoe

**Now, I am sorry if this sucks, but I am a girl. I don't know what goes on inside boys minds. But I will try my best! I loved the reviews! Thank you all. And anyone read the book that's turning into a movie warm bodies? I seriously recommend it. I think I've read it like 17 times now. Anyway. I forgot to do the disclaimer last time. (I'm new at this don't kill me). I don't own kickin it. Although that would be awesome. **

**Song of the day: anything David Guetta**

**Food of the day: unicorn meat (seriously, they make it)**

**Random quote: they say you don't know what you have until its gone. Truth is you knew what you had, you just never thought you'd lose it**

**-Bobz1212**

I just noticed this is really short. Sorry bout that.

Jack's POV

I was walking in the snow, on my way to school. Did I mention I love Christmas? Well, I do. Not because of the presents or treats, but because of mistletoe. Now, I'm not kissing just anyone, but no. The guys helped me set up a fool-proof plan so that Kim will be mine! Um...I mean...I don't like her...pshhhh...nooo...oh look behind you a unicorn pooping butterflies!

"Boo", someone said, hugging me from behind. I instantly knew it was Kim. Our plan was set up at the dojo, but hey, why not start flirting now?

I turned her around and whispered in her ear,"hey beautiful". Is it just me or did her rosy cheeks just get a little redder? Hehe...

-line break-

After school

"Hey Kim, you want to head over to the dojo?", I asked her after my phone buzzed with the text signaling that the plan was in place and they were out of the dojo.

"Sure Jack, just let me grab my things."

We started heading to the dojo. When we got there, I saw the small berries in place. Kim opened the doors and ran to the change rooms. I got changed too. When I walked out, Kim was there. " hey Jack wanna spar?" " sure" I replied, thinking perfect. After a few minutes, I took her down, making sure I tilted my head to the right a bit so she could see the mistletoe. There was no space between our bodies and our lips were just centimeters apart. Before closing the space, I whispered,

" merry Christmas Kim". We kissed for what felt like hours, and when we pulled away, I asked,"Kim, would you like to be my girlfriend?" She just closed the space between us once more as a reply.

Best. Christmas. EVER. I love mistletoe...

**Ahh, kick fluffiness. Anyone know when season 3 is premiering? Cause I don't. I decided to do 2 updates today cause exam weeks are this and next week. I promise I'll have something up by next Sunday. Please give me constructive criticism on my writing. What you think I could have done better,ect... Anyways, bye for now! Keep being awesome!**

**-unicorns that poop butterflies that poop rainbows, Bobz1212 **


	3. Chapter 3 Halloween

**Okay. Hi again! I decided to update cause I'm happy! I go to an arts school, an I did my vocal exam today, and I did really good. So therefore, even though I should be studying for exams, early update!**

**Song of the day: Bruno mars count on me**

**Food of the day:pancakes. Nuff said. **

**Random quote: everyone wants happiness. No one wants pain. But you can't have a rainbow, without a little rain**

**-Bobz1212**

Jerry POV

It's Halloween yo! Me Milton and Eddie are...(Milton Eddie and I) Milton! Get out of my thoughts! Anyway, we have this swag plan on kick. It gunna be boss yo!

Kim POV

Ah, Halloween. My least favorite holiday. But I am 14, and I still want free candy, so me and the guys are going tonight. I'm being life. Literally. I'm life, and grace is death. (**A/N true story! I did this this year!**) Well, she has cheer practice so she can't come. But that just means more time with Ja...I mean...the guys! Ya. That's what I mean.

Anyways...I'm going to school now. Grrrr... While I was pondering on this, a group of 4 hormonal teenage guys came up behind me. Ha. They think I'm that clueless? When they came up, I turned around and flipped them. Oops...that was a TOTAL accident. Got that? Good.

I told them,"I don't get scared. Deal with it." And low and behold, Jack had a determined look on his face when he said,"I will find out your fears!" He then smirked and winked at me. I felt the heat creeping up on my checks. Grrr. Stupid Jack.

I asked Milton,"why do you, Jerry and Eddie all look like you are planning something really stupid?" "Well because...", Jerry started, but Milton shut him up saying,"nooothing", stretching out the O. I immediately got suspicious. But I decided to drop it.

-line break-

School is over, and we are at the dojo. I saw a spider in the corner of the room, and Jerry standing there guarding it.

Then Jack came in, and Jerry ran to me and put the spider on my arm. I screamed and ran to Jack. Okay, I admit, I'm afraid of spiders. Got a problem with that?

Anyway, Jack asked,"Kimmy what's wrong?" I had my legs around his torso and I was holding on to him for my dear life. I'm actually glad he could tell I was scared. "Get it off me!", I shrieked. Jack saw the spider and flicked it off me. "All better?", he said, making me think of how close we were. I started to unwrap my legs, but he didn't let me.

Instead, he leaned to my ear and whispered,"Found your fear" and leaned down. At first, I thought he was going to kiss me on the cheek like he always does, but before I could comprehend why was happening, I felt a pair of lips crash on mine. It was sweet and innocent. We had to pull away for air. When we did, he said, completing his last sentence, "and I will always keep you safe." I leaned in to kiss him again, but I heard Jerry cry,"whoo!" And Milton and Eddie scream,"KICK PREVAILS!", while running in circles. Well, that's what they were doing.

I officially like Halloween now.

**I'm sorry if its bad! I really am. Please can someone give me some constructive criticism? I would really appreciate it. I was also thinking of starting a new story maybe. Probably going to be AU. I don't know yet. **

**Good bye for now you marshmallow eating penguins! **

**-Bobz1212**


	4. Chapter 4 the DJ got us falling in love

**Hi everyone! Yay! More updates! Oh and, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of the reviews!**

**Anyways, this week is pretty hectic, but I will try to update on a regular basis. **

**Song of the day:DJ got us falling in love**

**Food of the day:skittles**

**Random quote:girlfri(end)**

** Boyfri(end)**

** Piz(forever)za**

**Well ok! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**-Bobz1212**

**I don't look like I own kickin it. Do I?**

No ones POV

"But guys, what if its boring?"

"Kim, are you nuts? You think a school dance is going to be boring? You don't even have to wear a dress!", Milton shouted.

Kim's ears perked up at that. "No dress? Jeans?",she asked, uncertainty.

"Yes Kim. It's going to be like a jam sorta thing. No dress.", Eddie replied. Almost a second later, she said"I'm in."

-_-_line break-_-_

Kim was in her room choosing something to wear for the dance. "No" "No" "Defiantly not"

"Yes! Perfect!"

Jack was doing the same with the guys. They all had chosen their clothes, but Jack was a bit hesitant.

"Can you guys help me?",he asked. All three boys sprung up and were rummaging through his closet. They settled on black jeans and a blue dress shirt. A little too formal for Jacks taste, but it will have to do.

Then, the doorbell rang. Jack went and opened it for, who he knew was Kim. Oh wow, she looks beaut...brain! what are you saying? Jack thought to himself. I don't like her!

Little did he know, Kim was having the same interior battle.

"Kim!",the guys shouted, all together, and hugged her. Jack noticed she was quite smushed. She looked at him with pleading eyes and whispered,"help...me"

So, Jack yelled three different things:"Jerry, I see grace! Eddie, look! The worlds largest corndog! Milton, Steven Hawkings!"

All three boys jumped of Kim and ran out the door. Jack and Kim just chuckled and followed after them.

At the dance, all things were crazy. People dancing here and there, and just plain having fun. Jack saw Donna Tobin coming towards the pair, since Eddie, Jerry, and Milton ran off, and panicked.

He said to Kim,"come dance!"

Luckily a fast song was playing. The two say Donna storm away, but were having to much fun to stop dancing. They were in their own world. But then, the DJ decided to play matchmaker for all of the pairs like them in the crowd, and said,

"Everyone grab the closest person of the opposite gender to you. You all have to dance to this song!"

Jack and Kim looked at each other and Kim blushed.

"May I have this dance, Mi'lady?" Jack spoke in a weird accent. "Of course", Kim replied.

They were both experiencing butterflies while dancing, an no matter how hard they tried to convince themselves the did not like each other, the tingling sensation would not disappear. They both felt so comfortable in an odd way, like this was meant to be.

"Kim?",Jack asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there berries hanging above us?",he whispered.

Kim looked up, then over to the corner of the room, where, sure enough, there was Jerry and Grace, holding a string.

"It's okay, we don't have to. How about we go to the courtyard instead?",Kim said.

For some reason they both broke a bit inside at this statement. "Sure",Jack replied.

So, out they went, and just went on a walk.

Kim noticed that Jack looked a little sad. "Jack?",she asked,"what's wrong?"

"You will laugh at me if I tell you"

"No I won't! I promise.", Kim replied.

"Fine. I think I like a girl, but I'm not sure how to tell her. And also, what if she doesn't like me back?", he said softly.

"Jack, you're amazing. No girl would turn you down. In most cases, chances are if you like her, she probably likes you back."

"So how should I tell her?"

"I say, be spontaneous. Girls love...",Kim started, but never finished.

Because a pair of lips met hers.

She melted into the kiss, their lips moving in perfect harmony. It was the best moment of her life. When they pulled apart, all they could say was,"wow"

I don't think Kim has missed a school dance since.

**And there you have it! I tried to make them a bit more hesitant, or Kim anyways. (Thank you lanamere)**

**Anyways, check out my other story too! Thanks! And please review!**

**I love you my pink polka dotted hippos!**

**-Bobz1212**


	5. Chapter 5 slowly falling part 1

**Hiiiiiiii purple ponies! How are you? Well this is going to be a two or three shot, I'm not sure yet. But it's based on real life, something that happened to me. Enjoy. Please read AND review. It only takes a minute. Also check out my other story! Thx!**

**-Bobz1212**

**Food of the day: cookie dough**

**Song of the day: stutter**

**Random Quote: It's always fun listening to someone's lie when you already know the truth. **

**(This is a bit AU. Jack and Kim aren't best friends yet, but they still go to the dojo and all that, they are just only friends at the beginning)**

Kim's POV

I was on the bus currently for our 5 day 4 night school trip. Ten ours on a bus full of kids. I'm already a loner. It's like they want to make it even more obvious. Well, I have friends, but they all have other friend who hate me, and then there are the people who just plain hate me.

When we finally arrive, I get out to find my room. I'm in my own room cause no one wanted to be with me. Sucks. I found my room, also to find out that I'm in the last girls room, which is also the adjoining room to a boys room. Sucks even more. Although Jack and the rest of the guys are there. We are friends, but I'm like a loner, so we're more like barley friends. I kinda almost like him to, but a lot of girls like him.

"Hey! Kim, your in here.", Jack opened the door connecting the rooms.

"Yep."

"Why are you alone?",he asked.

"No one wanted to be with me, I guess."

"Well then you can hang with me and the guys. And I promise I won't bug you."

"Fine. Now bye. I'm changing"

He said he won't bug me. Like that will happen. Him and Jerry just love teasing me for some reason.

I walked out of my room and started towards the groups. I'm alone, again.

"Students! We will be letting you roam the wonderful city of Hollywood for the day. Come back here for 8 o'clock pm."

Great. 7 hours of being alone. Amazing.

"Kim! Wanna come with us?",I heard Jack call.

"Um... Are you sure you want me with you?",I asked as he got closer.

"Of course! We are friends, aren't we?",he asked.

"Yup"I said with a smile.

We started walking towards the other guys.

"Kim is hanging out with us today.", Jack stated.

The guys just smiled at me and we went off.

We were hanging at the food court in a random mall when Jack asked me,"Kim, can I come hang in your room tonight?"

"Sure!", I replied.

We noticed the time, and it's now 7:30, so we started to head back.

"Students! You all must head to your rooms and sleep.", a teacher cried.

There were moans and groans because no one wanted to go to bed this early.

I went quietly to my room. I heard a knock coming from Jacks room. I was in bed, so I just yelled,"come in!"

"Kim?"

"Yup. I'm right here!"

Jack came in and sat down on my bed. I moved over so he could lay down, and he did, taking my head and putting it on hi shoulder.

"Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Sure...",I replied.

"Can we be best friends? Like, you seem like a person who would be the best friend ever. So do you think we could become really great friend who do everything together? Cause that would be also be comfortable with each other. Not awkward at all.",he said.

"I'd love to Jack. Yay! I finally have a friend now!"

"What do you mean?",he asked.

"Well, no one really likes me and ya...I'm alone most of the time. So, I guess I'm a loner.", I stated.

"Well no longer! For now you have me!",he said in a voice that reminded me of the weather man.

"Thanks. I now have someone to trust."

"Can I sleep in here tonight? Jerry really snores.",Jack asked me.

I nodded my head and settled down, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around so I could face Jack and I laid my head on his chest. We both sighed and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up with my head on a very stiff pillow. Then, all of the memories from last night came flooding back to me. I looked up, and Jack was there, smiling, looking down on me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!", he said.

"Oh my gosh! Are we late! Ah! Oh no! What I we get in trouble?! What if..."

"KIM!",Jack cut me off. "Today is our free day. We can do whatever we want."

"Oh okay. Well then, what do you want to do?"

"How about we eat breakfast, and come up here and have a movie marathon.",Jack suggested.

"Ya lets do that! Fun!", I said.

So, we got breakfast, and came back up to my room, got on my bed, and started watching Scream 4. I was so scared! I buried my face in Jacks chest and screamed. He pulled me on his lap and rubbed circles on my back. We kept watching scary movies all day, and with each one he pulled my tiny frame closer.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"It's midnight",Jack stated.

"Wanna sleep here again?", I asked.

"Sure"

We turned off the television and I snuggled into his chest. He kissed my cheek and whispered,"goodnight Kimmy."

I looked up at him, aiming to kiss him on the cheek, but instead I kissed him on the nose. Oops. "Goodnight Jack."

I heard him chuckle after I re-snuggled into his chest, and I slowly fell asleep with him tracing patterns on my hand that felt awfully like the words...

**Okay. So that will be continued! I felt like ending it there. What does jack say? I wonder...tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**(Sorry for the cliffy)**

**Thank you my blue striped gorillas!**

**-Bobz1212**


	6. Chapter 6 slowly falling part 2

**Hiya! Sorry for the wait ladybugs! But I'm back! An only one person guessed, but they were wrong. Sorry. Here is the next chappie!**

**Food of the day: candy corn**

**Song of the day: 22**

**Random quote: walking around like PAC man when you're hungry. **

**-Bobz1212**

Last time:

I slowly fell asleep with him tracing patterns on my hand that felt awfully like the words...

Kim's POV

Slowly falling.

As I awoke in the morning, I remembered what I felt Jack writing on my hand last night. I looked up to see if he was still there, and there he was, looking cute as ever. Does he like me? I'll have to approach him later. As in a few days from now later. Ya. Sounds good.

I guess all my thinking woke up Jack, because he was there, looking at me. "Kim, we have to go. We are going on a tour of Hollywood with the school for 2 hours."

"Okay. I'm up!"

I kicked him out so I could get ready. I picked out short shorts, with a flower print and a peach top and pink flip flops. I curled my hair and put on mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

I started my walk to the lobby when I heard names being called. I started to run so I would make it.

"Kimberly Crawford!"

"Here! I'm here!",I yelled, out of breath.

"I was wondering where you were.",someone said from behind me. This person snaked their arms around my waist, and I immediately knew it was Jack.

"Well I'm a girl. I kneed time to make myself look beautiful.",I said sarcastically.

"It worked.", I heard Jack mumble. I decided to tease him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"No you said something.", I said, gripping on to his hands as they were around my waist.

"No I didn't."

"Just tell me!",I said.

"Fine. You wanna know what I said? I said it worked because you are so beautiful you don't even have to try. Happy?"

"Very.", I said, as we were starting to board the bus.

"Hey Kim, the guys are inviting their girlfriends over to our room tonight. Wanna come?",Jack asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Sure!",I said.

-I'm sorry but I'm in Canada and I've never been to America so I don't know Hollywood so I have to put a line break here-

We got back, and the teacher said,"you can order room service for lunch and supper. We will come and say lights out at 10."

I heard Jack call my name.

"Kim! Get changed into pj's so you can come for the night to our room."

"Kay. See you when I get there.", I replied.

I went to my room and got changed into black short shorts and a purple tank top. It seems slutty, I know, but it's Jack. What would he care?

I knocked on the door that connects our room and Jack opened it. "Kim! You're just in time. We are eating lunch an then we are going to play truth or dare. Sounds good?"

"Yep.", I reply, leaving my room and going to sit around the bed. I grabbed a cheese burger an coke instead of what the other girls got, which were water an salads.

"That's my Kim.", Jack said, smirking. I asked,"what?"

"Oh nothing. You just aren't afraid to eat food that's actually good, instead of that tasteless junk.", he said, pointing to the salads.

Everyone but the three girls laughed. The girls looked offended. Haha.

Once we were done, Jerry, Milton and Eddie all screamed, "Truth or dare!"

So, we settled into a circle around the floor and started.

"Someone spin the bottle.", someone said.

Jerry did. It landed on me.

"Kim, truth or dare.?"

"Dare"

"Um...leave a hickey on Jacks neck."

"Okay",I said, embarrassed. I was already on Jacks lap, so I just turned around and started sucking on a soft spot. I heard him moan once or twice. When I was done, I pulled away to see a purple mark.

"She actually did it.",Milton whispered.

"Donnas going to be pissed!", Eddie said back.

Now, it was Milton's turn to go because he was sitting next to Jerry.

"Jack, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Easy. Kiss Kim for 30 seconds on the lips!", Milton cheered happily.

I blushed and so did Jack.

We looked at each other for 30 seconds when someone yelled,"Just kiss her already!"

I turned to find out who said that, but with no success. As soon as I turned around, my lips were met by another pair. I felt fireworks. It was slow and sweet, but Jack wanted more and deepened it by licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I wasn't sure what to do, this being my first kiss and all, but I opened my mouth to let him in. His tongue jammed into my mouth, and I was in the happiest place in the world. We slowly pulled apart.

"Kimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

Clapping was heard. We looked around but no one was in the room, and I noticed the open door. They snuck out! Twerps...

"Kim?"

I nodded

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Well there is this girl I like and I'm not sure if she likes me back. Wait I don't like her. I practically love her! What should I do?"

"Just tell her. Chances are she'll like you back.",I responded, trying to not sound jealous of this girl.

"Okay. Kimmy I think I love you."

"What? M-me? Why would you love me?"

"Because you are amazing and awesome and beautiful, I could go on but we'd be here all day. But it's okay. You probably don't like me back."

"You're right. I don't like you. I love you too"

"Really?",He asked, looking up.

"Yep."

"Kimmy,would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Why of course."

**Tell me if I should redo this. I feel like it sucked. Thanks!**

**-Bobz1212**


	7. Chapter 7 enemies

**Hey peeps! Wow. That sounds really weird when I put it on paper. Okay. So this is completely AU. I was thinking about doing this. Jack and Kim hate each other but they are secretly in love, or have crushes on each other. Whatever you want to call it. It's probably going to be a two shot. Oh and a question. I've had some people ask me to continue slowly falling. Thoughts?**

**Special thanks to kaecdc! Been helping me! Check out their stories!**

**Food of the day: marshmallow paste. Idk**

**Song of the day: Ever After. I'm addicted. **

**Random quote: I'm not flirting. I'm just being extra nice to someone who is extra attractive. **

**I want to see if anyone actually reads these. If you do, in your review write bubblegum. Please?**

**-Bobz1212**

No ones POV. Well I guess it's kinda everyone's POV. Ik. Makes no sense right?

Kim was walking through the school halls, and being freshman hottie, got multiple wolf whistles. She doesn't get it. She covers up and ha rejected everyone who has ever asked her out (which is a lot) but she still manages to be the hottie. Except Jack Brewer. Kim apparently hates him, he hates her too, but to tell you the truth, she is madly in love with him.

Jack Brewer was walking down the hallway thinking the same thing. Except he suspects that she might like him too. Or at least in his dreams.

Well, I guess his dreams were about to come true.

"Brewer", Kim spoke coldly, wishing she didn't have to.

"Kimberly. What do you want?"

"Oh,just for you to go die in a hole."

"Watch it, Crawford."

"Or what?", she said, pushing past him and making her way to English with a smirk on her face.

Jack just cussed under his breath seeing as she won this round.

In English, they were assigned a project.

"Okay class! I'm picking partners!", the teacher, said.

Kim waited to hear her name.

"Jackson Brewer and Kimberly Crawford."

"Shit", both muttered, but were silently cheering.

"So Crawford, looks like we're partners."

"Yep. What's the assignment?"

"Write a paper on your partners. Fun!", Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up. We have to work somewhere. We can work at my house. My dads on a business trip and my moms with him."

"Sure. How about after school?", Jack replied, feeling as if he was giving himself away by bit being mean.

"Kay. Meet me at my locker.", Kim said.

The rest of the day past by slowly, both teenagers excited about that night.

Jack walked up to Kim's locker and smelled her strawberry sent. "Perfect", he thought.

"Hey you ready?", Kim asked.

"Ya. But Kim? Can we be friends? I don't hate you and I'm not sure if you hate me but can we just be friends?"

"Sure.", Kim said and smiled sweetly.

When they got to Kim's house, they went to her room writing the papers, while sharing funny stories for it like they were best friends. Both of them were having a great time.

"He seriously did that?", Kim asked trying to control her laughter.

"Yep. It was third grade. I wasn't expecting it at all. He just walked up to me and pulled my pants down. Luckily not my underwear with it.", Jack said.

The two were now full out laughing about all of their stupid moves in life. They felt like real friends. Not people who were in love.

"Okay Jack, this is my last question. What is love to you and do you believe in it?"

"I do believe in it. So much. Love to me is caring so much about someone, you would give your life for them, and no matter what they do, still find them beautiful. Love is unconditional. If you truly love someone, you will love them no matter how they look or seem, you will just always be in love. And I believe in it because its the closest thing we humans have to magic.", Jack stated.

Kim just sat there in shock.

"I'm sorry for rambling. I'm just really crazy about love. It kills me. I also hate it when people say hate is a strong word. Love is too. But people through that around like its nothing"

"Jack. That is the deepest, most moving thing I have ever heard anyone say. How do you know all this?", Kim said.

"Well, I think I'm falling in love right now. She is amazing an has better legs than Donna Tobin. But she doesn't like me."

"How do you know that? Most of the time, if you tell her, chance are she'll like you back. I mean, isn't every girl in love with you?", Kim asked

"All except one.", Jack replied, quietly.

"An who is that?"

"Promise not to laugh?", he said.

"Promise."

With that he got up and kissed her.

**I'm sorry it's short! But I'm writing this at midnight and I'm really tired. So sorry. Remember this is two shot! Give me opinions! And remember bubblegum!**

**-Bobz1212**


	8. Chapter 8enemies part two

**Hey peoples! YOU ALL NEED TO GO SEE THE MOVIE WARM BODIES RIGHT NOW!I READ THE BOOK AND THE MOVIE IS EVEN BETTER! Sorry. Just had to tell someone that. I wanted to update this so bad. Yay!**

**Song of the day: feeling good**

**Food of the day:happy skittles. **

**Random Quote:people say you get the expected when you least expect it but this morning I expected bacon and I got bacon. **

**-Bobz1212**

Same POV thing as last chapter.

Pure bliss. That's all they felt. Jack tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Kim happily let him.

"Jack?"

"Yes", he whispered huskily

"I love you too"

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

Kim just nodded and kissed him again, feeling pure happiness and joy. "I seriously love you"

"I know."

When they walked through the doors the next day, all eyes were on them. No one could look away from the couple who was oddly in love when, yesterday wanted to tare each other to bits. No one, not even the pairs best friends could completely grasp the couple. People place bets on how long they would last. Some saying a day, others a week, and for those very few, a month.

A day went by. Jack and Kim were still in love.

A week. No problems.

After a month, the pair were in separable. No one would have guessed.

Until one day.

"I HATE YOU! How could you do this to me?", Kim said, sobbing.

"I swear I didn't. She forced herself on me! Why do you think I looked grossed out?", Jack replied.

"Please. Just tell me the truth. Please."

"I am! I was walking though the hallway an she basically through herself at me! Please believe me?"

And so she did. There were more moments like this, but they always worked it out. They were still inseparable.

Then the end of high school came, and they went to NYU. Everyone lost at least one bet about them. No one ever thought they would last this long.

Jack left to the army afterwords. But right before he left...

"I'm going to miss you so much.", she said crying.

"I know. That's why...", he said, getting down on one knee...,"Kim. I love you so much and you know that. And I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

The wedding was set to be right after he came back. Six months is a long time. People change. But not these two.

Kim walked into her and Jacks apartment after work. She had taken over a dojo with Jack. "Hey Kimmy."

"Jack!", she screamed, leaping onto him and kissing him.

The wedding was amazing. Not to traditional, but just the right amount.

Next, a few of their own came along.

By a few, I mean 5. The eldest, Mark, the triplets, Jerry, Milton and Eddie, and the youngest, Grace. Mark was 16, the triplets were 15, and Grace was 13. They all took Jacks looks, except Grace who had Kim's hair. They all took karate and swimming, and were all patio ate about the arts. They were a perfect family.

Along came the grandchildren, and Jack and Kim were growing old. Jack died at 98. Kim died a month later, her last words to be"hello, Jack. Remember when we hated each other?", and fell into a silent conversation, slowly fading. When they were both gone, people only then noticed how amazing these lives truly were.

At the funerals, which were on the same day, the children were given one instruction:

Burry us in the same coffin

Put our karate belts in it

And make sure we hold hands so we will be together forever.

**I've never done one of these, and I felt like it. So deal with it. Jk :P but I still wanted too. So I did. Remember to eat happy skittles!**

**-Bobz1212**


	9. Chapter 9AN sorry really important

**Hey guys. Sorry for this but a bunch of people are asking me to continue slowly falling. I'm thinking of re doing it and making it into a story. Thoughts? Review to tell me!**

**Again sorry for this but I need to know. Plus I updated! Just go one chapter back!**

**-Bobz1212**


	10. Chapter 10 valentines day

**Hi I'm sorry for the wait but I made this chapter extra long! I've just been training so I've had no time. Oh. And guess what? I'm working on slowly falling! It is officially going to be its own story. Yay!**

**Food of the day: popcorn**

**Song of the day:dubstep on the floor**

**Random Quote: I'm not dumb! I'm knot! I'm knot! I'm knot!**

**-Bobz1212**

Kim's POV

"Jack give me my hat back!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!", I screeched, lunging at him for a third time. "Please?", I said really innocently.

He leaned really close to my ear and whispered "No.", and took off running.

"Ugh! Are you kidding me?", I said, rather loudly, because the rest of the guys came into the room.

"Kim what's wrong?" Milton said.

"Jack took my hat."

"Again?"

"Again"

"Dude yo! It is like totally likes you yo!", Jerry said

"Unless he told you that himself, I don't believe it."

"But yo he di..."

Milton punched Jerry in the arm. I know what he said. And it's Jerry so I know he's not lying.

"Milton. What do you know that I don't?", I said while walking up to him and pinning him against the wall while threatening him.

"Nothing!", he said, his voice getting higher than it already is.

"Milton. Tell. Me. NOW", I screamed.

"FineJacklikesyouHappy?"

"Yep", I said poping the p, even though I missed all of that...

I finished practice and went to find Jack so I could get my hat back.

I ran to my house eventually cause I got tired.

When I got home I plopped on my bed. I had a sudden thought. Tomorrow is Valentines day.

Fuck.

I hate that day. It's more like singles awareness day. Seriously.

Who likes it? I would like it if I had a boyfriend...Jac...No Kim! He does not like you! There is no point in letting yourself fall.

The next Day

Kim's POV

"Yo Kim!, you lockers like suffocating!", yelled Jerry.

It was true. My locker had been filled with cards and roses and chocolates. I just through them all out or snuck them into other people's lockers.

"Jack! My hat.", I said.

"You'll get it back. I promise. Just later okay?", Jack said.

"Now where's my hug."

I hugged him, and quickly pulled away.

"I have to go to class.", I said, yelling bye to the rest of the guys.

In class, I was passed multiple 'will you be my valentine' notes. And it is annoying. Seriously. Get a life. Some of the people even had girlfriends! I was pondering this when another note landed on my desk. I didn't see who it was from, so I opened it. It read:

FiRst there is a jOurNey you will Take.

follow the clues and your Day it will make.

but it's nOt as easy as it might seem to yOu,

all clues are Riddles that might stump you.

Well that's easy! Um...wait. Nope. No it's not. Milton! I'll go ask Milton for help.

"Milton!"

"Ya Kim?"

"Can you solve this for me?"

He read the note over a few times and said, "oh. Kim it says front door. Check the front door of the school."

"Thanks!", I yelled.

I stopped running. Did I want to do this? Yes. I want to. It seems cool. And a challenge. Anyone who is willing to take the time to do this instead of passing me some stupid note must be worth while.

I ran to the school entrance and found an envelope addressed to me. I opened it and it read:

Roses are red.

Poppies are too.

You also have hearts.

Those can be red to!

Where oh where has my little red gone,

Where oh where can it be?

Where's the red Kimmy?

Red? Wait hold up. Hm...red huh? The flower garden! Ha! Outside the school there is a flower garden and it is only red flowers. I remember that because me and Jack found...Jack? No. He could never like me. Stop Kim. Go find that clue.

Come to think of it I haven't seen Jack all day. Strange. When I got there, I scanned the perimeter of the garden. Was I wrong? No. This is the only place. Wait. The note said something about hearts. Then I saw it. A little heart placed on top of freshly moved dirt. I dug about an inch and found a sticky note. Again? This person is going to keep me busy all day.

This one is simple.

Nothing to hard.

Where is the place

That the food tastes like lard?

Oh. Phil's. that was easy. Shoot! I have to wait until school was over. I went back inside and ran up to the guys. Minus Jack again.

"Yo! Where u been chica!"

"Kim has been following secret admirer notes.", Milton said to our clueless friend.

"Oh. Why?"

"Because Jerry", said an annoyed Eddie,"Someone likes her."

Then they all smiled and looked at each other and ran off together.

"Weird.", I muttered.

"Kimberly!", I heard Barbie call out.

"What do you want Donna?", I said clearly annoyed with her presence.

"For you to stop bribing boys to send you chocolates and roses! They just are paying attention to you cause you're easy."

"Oh I'm the easy one?", I said,"Well I'm not a slut who tries to get everyone in her pants!"

She punched me. She freakin punched me.

Lets just say, that did not go well. Now I have detention on Saturday. Pooie.

But on the bright side, I can head to Phil's now!

When I got there, on the front handle was a sticky note. Again? What is it, the fourth one?

Bear with me Kim.

We're almost through.

Just think about

Who did this to you?

Come meet me by our special place,

And I have something,

That might just make your heart race.

Okay Kim, time to put your thinking cap on. Who could it be? Who do you have a spec...

Wait. Hold up.

The guys smiling at each other. The notes knowing my favorite color, he said he'd give my hat back later...

It's Jack! I'm sure of it! And I know where to go.

I climbed up the ladder on the side of the dojo to the roof. Me and Jack made this our little hideout earlier this year. I looked around, but no one was here. See Kim? You just got your heart broken. I told...

"Kimmy?"

I turned around, to see Jack smiling like an idiot, holding a poppy. My favorite flower. I was just about in tears.

"Kimmy I know you hate this day, but, I want to change that. Will you be my valentine?"

I just stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry Kim. I thought you felt the same way."

I just laughed and said,"Oh shut up and kiss me!"

And so he did.

I like valentines day now.

And I got my hat back.

**Hehe. This was long. Ok fail. Well thanks for reading and review!**

**-Bobz1212**


	11. Chapter 11You freak

**Hey! Ok. About slowly falling, as I said, it is going to be its own story, but I'm not going to post it until I'm finished my other story. This might suck a bit, so sorry if it does... Yah. **

**Song of the day: stereohearts**

**Food of the day: cookies**

**Random quote: to love and lost is better to never have loved at all**

**This is kinda AU**

**-bobz1212**

Kim's POV

I walked into the dojo, getting ready for class. You see, I'm a black belt, trying to become a karate teacher, and I'm taking a class. There is 12 of us, 6 boys, 6 girls. I saw that Grace and Kelsey were in the corner, talking. I didn't mind those two, but they ticked me off a bit for some unknown reason. I saw Layila across the room and went to sit by her. She is the person I really know, cause even though she's a year younger than me, I still know her from school.

"Hey!"

"Hey Layila. How are you?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Fine thank you."

Layila is a very perfect person. Well mannered, no swearing, you name it. We sat in silence for a while, and our teacher, Rudy, came in to start the lesson.

"Where's Jack? Milton, you know?"

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." I turned my head and saw the boy in question. I had strong feelings about him, I just wasn't sure whether they were positive or negative, because he really ticks me off, but we flirt a lot and he is always making competition between us and I always win and he is really attractive...what? Kim! Snap out of it!

"Hey. I'm so going to beat you in sparing today.", Jack whispered to me as he sat down in the spot next to mine.

"You wish!", I countered.

"But I will!"

"Not!"

"Fine. We will stay after class and sort this out. Whoever loses becomes the others slave for a day.", Jack said.

"You're on!", I said. I always love a good bet.

"Okay. Sparing partners as usual, please!", Rudy shouted.

Jack was always mine, so I got on the mat and waited for him to stop chatting with Grace and Kelsey. Okay_. _That ticks me off._ 'Yep Kim. You liiike him!' _Oh shut up conscience!

"Ready to be beat?", Jack said as he finally arrived.

"You are to cocky for your own good."

"It's not cockiness if its the truth!", Jack replied.

I just chuckled and bowed so we could get this started.

I won. Again. Like usual.

"Not fair! You cheated by...um...", Jack said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Best two out of three?"

"You're on"

We kept fighting, and I kept winning. "Kim. Nice work. I'm proud. Just when you're beating Jack, try to keep posture. You're hunching over a bit.", Rudy said.

I just laughed. Rudy was a pretty nice guy, but even he admitted I'm creaming Jack.

"Kimmy! Kimmy! KIMATHON!", Jack screamed.

"Hi?"

"You spaced out. You okay?"

Even though he was cocky, he could be sweet sometimes.

"Ya I'm good. Wanna rest for a bit? We could sneak out and go to Phills for a while.", I said.

"Sure"

So we snuck out, and went to grab food. Practice ran pretty late, so I wan hungry.

"Kim?", Jack asked when we sat down with our food,"we still on for that bet tonight?"

"Even thought you know I'm going to win? Of course!"

"Good."

When we finished up, he grabbed my hand and hauled me up to my feet. I felt tingles.

That's normal right?

No?

Okay.

Ox...

So, we snuck back into practice just as Rudy was finishing up. We got to go to the change rooms to get changed, but when the girls saw I wasn't changing, they asked why.

"I have a bet with Jack."

"She so likes him.", Layila said to Betty.

"No I don't! I would never like him!", I said. I was usually really good at lying, but for some reason, my voice got higher.

"Sure..."

When all the girls had left, I sat waiting for Jack, telling Rudy on his way out that I'd lock up for him.

"You ready Kimmy?"

I turned around to answer, but I fiend myself frozen.

Jack was there.

With no shirt.

Revealing a very sexy six pack.

Not that I was drooling.

But I caught him staring. I had short shorts that looked like underwear and a very tight fitting sports bra.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies.", I said to him.

"Could say the same to you. You ready to be beat?"

"You're so on!"

We fought about seven times, each one ending in a tie. We were both hot and sweaty, but neither of us would give up.

It was the eighth match. The lights went out and it was dark. When they came back on, Jack pounced on me. "I win!" He said when we got up.

"Did not!", I countered, "that was unfair!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!", we got closer

"Did too!"

"Did not!", even more

"Did too!", centimeters apart faces now

"Did not!"

"Kiss me?"

"You freak", I said, as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. It was slow and sweet, but lustful. I had a feeling he'd done this before.

He disconnected his lips and pushed me down and landed on top of me before saying,"did too", and reconnecting for another kiss.

When we broke apart, I flipped us so I was on top. "I'm tired. I'm going home. Wanna sleep over?"

"Sure", said Jack.

By the time we for back to my house, it was late. My mom wasn't home, probably out drunk, and my dads dead, so were all alone. Great.

"Kimmy?", Jack said, hugging me from behind.

"Can we sleep now?"

I nodded and we headed to my room. We both slept on the bed, and he crawled on top of me, like in the dojo.

"I won the bet.", he said.

"What is you're wish master?", I said with sarcasm.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

I flipped us and kissed him once, before snuggling even more into him and falling asleep.

I'm writing 2 new stories after I'm done dramatic life. Slowly falling and this one. Yay! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, blame school. Grrr...

-bobz1212

Oh I have a few stories for you guys to check out. They're amazing!

Stranded by rockyb12110

Behind the mask by MusicalFlow

A silent cry for help by cuteskull12

Burning red by I-miss-old-disney

These stories and authors rock. Please check them out!


	12. Chapter 12 so short! I'm sorry!

**Hey guys! So I'm writing this with my best friend. We are trying to set her up an account but for some reason it's not working. About dramatic life, I'm working on it. I should have it up within the next week. Oh ya. Coming up is my vocal concert, which means lots of rehearsal, and less time for fanfiction. I will try to update soon, but I can't make any promises. Sorry.  
They are about 20 here.  
Food of the day: popcorn  
Song of the day: when I was your man  
Random quote: life is to short to care about what people say or think or talk about you. Do what you want and be happy.  
-Bobz1212**  
Kim's POV  
It was cold. To cold for my taste, but the guys still managed to drag me out of the house. In the middle of December. An no, not to a cafe for hot chocolate or anything like that, but the beach. The beach. You should probably be able to guess who's idea that was...if you can't, then, someone forgot to sprinkle brain sugar on their cereal this morning!  
So while we were walking there, I shivered a lot. Even though we are in Calli, it still gets a bit cold here. Jack eventually gave me his hoodie, but it was freakin huge! And I deny it when they say I'm small...  
When we finally arrived at the beach, we decided to wait until the sun actually came up, cause Jerry dragged us here so early, to go and swim. So for now, I sat my towel up and read my book.  
I noticed the guys walk away, probably to find food. Teenage boys.  
But these girls were watching them intently. A bit too intently for my liking. Especially Jack.  
I saw the leader of the sluts go up to Jack and try to flirt with him.  
Oh hell to the no!  
Why she flirting with him?  
I saw him with a disgusted look on his face, probably because her bikini showed more skin then a hairless dog.  
He came over to me.  
"Kim can you cover for me? Please?"  
I was used to this. Whenever someone would try to flirt with him, or me, we would fake date and it would scare them off.  
"Sure. Southern bell or over obsessed girl?", I asked.  
"Just be you."  
I got up and walked over. I sat where the rest of the guys were, except I sat on Jacks lap.  
Haha. The girl an her little sluts are crying. Boo hoo. That'll teach you to stay away from my Jackie!  
Even after they left, I stayed seated on Jacks lap. Is it just me or am I really tired? Goodni...  
Jacks POV (I know. I never do these!)  
"Guys!", I yelled-whispered, breaking them out of their argument about...Santa?,"Kim is asleep."  
"Dude? When you gunna ask chicka out? Yo man, even I can tell mamacita is in love, yo!"  
"Jerry is right Jack. We can all tell that you like her.", Said Milton.  
"No! Where'd you get that idea?...", I said, my voice getting higher.  
"Wake her up. We'll leave you two alone."  
The guys got up, and went back to our spot. I picked Kim up and carried her out to the dock. The sun was just rising. Perfect. Now, I know this is really cheesy, but I'm going disney.  
I leaned down and kissed her to wake her up.  
And woke her up I did.  
"Jack? What are you..."  
"Kim. I love you. I love you so much. More than the world itself. I know we're not dating, but will you please marry me?", I said as I pulled out the ring that Milton slipped me earlier.  
"Are you serious? Yes! Of course! Screw dating. We were practically a couple already."  
"And that's why I love you."  
No ones POV  
The wedding was in December the next year, on their engagement anniversary. It was beautiful and perfect.  
A child came a year after. A bit young at 23, according to everyone around them, family and friends alike, but these two could handle everything.  
Cancer. A disease. A child, lost. It took a while to recover from a death of a young one, but 3 more came.  
Off to the army, their father went. 6 months is a long time.  
One more kid, one welcome home party. They were a compleat family.  
Years went by, as the two lovers aged.  
Grandparents, and great grandparents to two, they were ready to move on.  
After this, although it may seem to perfect,  
They died happily ever after.  
**Wow. I feel like this made no sense. I feel neglected! No one is reviewing anymore! Please review? Can I get at least 90? Please? No? Ok...  
I will update a.s.a.p., oh and dramatic life has about 7-9 more chapters left. Maybe less, cause I just want to start slowly falling soon.  
-Bobz1212**


	13. Chapter 13 looks good through the window

**Hiya peoples! I'm so sad! I'm in Canada, and for some reason, spyfall isn't premiering today! I'm going crazy. Now I'm just going to have to watch it on YouTube. Sucks...**

**Food of the day: Apples(in honor of kick)**

**Song of the day: cute**

**Random Quote: hippos can run faster than humans!**

Kim's POV

I was sitting in my room, trying to do my homework, but the brown haired boy next door kept distracting me. I looked out my window once, and there was Jack, hot as ever, playing guitar. Oh, I forgot to mention.

Shirtless.

SHIRTLESS.

Is this boy trying to kill me?

Well, apparently so.

When I looked back, he wasn't there. Weird.

I continued my homework, finally completing it. I heard the doorbell ring, but ignored it. It was probably one of my dads many 'lady friends'.

"Hey Kimmy"

My head shot up, and there in my doorway stood a shirtless Jack.

"Jack!", I screamed, I was only in a sports bra and short shorts.

"Kimmy. I've seen you in a swimsuit. Do you think I care?"

"No...so what's up? What brings you to Chez Kimmy?", I asked, wondering what he was doing here.

"It gets lonely during Christmas holidays. I was bored and I haven't talked to you in a while. Speaking of which, where is my hug?", Jack stated, almost cockily.

I giggled and got off my bed to hug him. Really Kim? Giggled? Stupid...

"Was that a giggle I just heard from Kimberly Crawford? Oh wow. And you totally don't have a crush on me!", he said sarcastically.

"I did not giggle! I um...I-I pineapple!", I yelled. Hey, I didn't know what else to do!

Ok Kim. Calm down. He probably forgot now.

"Hey! Don't try to change the subject! You deserve to be punished...", Jack said with an evil smirk on his face. Oh no...

"TICKLE TIME!", Jack exclaimed rather loudly. He was lucky my dad wasn't home.

He pushed me back onto the bed and straddled my waist. He started to tickle me, and since he knew how ticklish I am, he wouldn't stop.

"Please...J-Jack!", I exclaimed through laughs.

"I will only stop if you do something else for punishment!", he said while chuckling.

"I'll...do...anything!", I yelled.

"Fine. There. I stopped. Now, for your punishment, I'm covering your eyes. Okay?"

"Yep.", I replied.

He took one of my scarves and covered my eyes.

I laid there, waiting for something to happen, when I felt something touch my lips. I ripped the scarf off and found Jack kissing me. I immediately kissed back, but when we ran out of air, he pulled away.

Jack started to walk out of my room, but I hopped up and stood in front of him.

"Jack?"

He looked down, refusing to meet my eyes. But, he is a lot taller than me, so I used this to my advantage. I stood on my toes and reached up and kissed him. It seems like we were in a cliche chick flick. But the kiss was gentle and sweet, full of an emotion I hadn't experienced before.

Love?

Love.

I'm in love.

I'm in love?

Whoa...

"Kimmy?", Jack asked as we pulled away.

"Yes?", I replied, out of breath.

"Please tell me that it wasn't just me who felt something. No. More than something. I think...I think I love you Kim Crawford."

I just got this huge goofy grin on my face.

"I love you too."

We both smiled and kissed again.

Well, lets just leave it at that.

**Ok. Done. I feel that this sucked cause I had no inspiration. Well. There it is. Sorry if its short, but ya. **

**I'm really tired cause I haven't been sleeping lately. So I'm sorry how sucky it is. But I have a feeling I'll find inspiration, somewhere. **

**Baiiiii peoples!**

**-bobz1212**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy! Please don't kill me! I've been busy. This came from when I was out for a walk. Enjoy!**

**Random quote:"The Lorax: Which way does a tree fall? **

**The Once-ler: Uh, down? **

**The Lorax: A tree falls the way it leans. Be careful which way you lean." **

**― Dr. Seuss, The Lorax**

No ones POV

Once apon a time,

There was a tree.

This tree,

Sat in the middle of the forest.

Small, and weak. Only a few years old.

But it became the most special thing for two children.

Jack was wondering around the forest. Being the six year old he was, he didn't know where he was going.

But, that being said, he wanted to have some adventures that summer before first grade. Before the start of his life.

Jack came apon a small tree. He had wondered this way because he heard soft cries of a girl. As he walked around the small tree, his eyes lied apon the girl. She looked to be about five or six, and Jack silently noted this. She was very pretty. Blonde hair down to her shoulders, neatly cut. She was wearing a pink dress with blue roses on it. Her eyes were deep brown orbs. But Jack didn't like that they were full of tears. He decided to fix that.

Kneeling next to her silently, he said,

"Why are you crying?"

The poor little girl only cried harder. So Jack did what he saw his brother do when his girlfriend cried. He kissed her.

And when after the two seconds that he kissed her for were up, he asked again,

"What's wrong?"

She spoke silently. Almost inaudibly.

"My p-parents...t-t-they died...we were in the c-c-car and it crashed...and I r-r-ran...and they're looking for me..."

"Who?", Jack asked.

"The police. They need to find me new parents.", the little girl said, finally stopping crying.

"Well I'm Jack."

"I'm Kim. Jack?"

"Yes Kim?"

"Are they going to sell me to new parents?"

"No Kimmy. I can ask if I can keep you! Wanna be best friends?"

"Sure", the small girl replied.

Jack said,"come on!", but before he did, he kissed her on the cheek.

Kim blushed and followed him.

They ran to Jack's house. When they got there, Jack opened the door and said,

"Mommy! I have a new friend!"

Jacks mother asked them tons of questions. But she finally finished off with,

"Where are Kim's parents?"

The previously silent girl burst into tears.

"Mommy, they died. And Kimmy is my new best friend. Can she live with us?"

So, Kimberly came to live with them, after a lot of paperwork.

But Jack's mother didn't adopt Kim.

She had a feeling that when they grew older, Jack would change her last name anyway.

On their first day of first grade, the pair walked into the building. The classroom was small and cozy, holding about 15 desks. The teacher saw them, and with a knowing look in her eyes thought to herself,

I'm always pairing these two up.

She approached the two and pointed them to two desks next to each other. As promised, the two were always together in projects and activities.

Their teacher told all of the other teachers in the school about them, so in all of elementary school, they were always placed together.

But then high school rolled around.

Boys looking at Kim.

Jack punching them.

Girls drooling over Jack.

Kim just holding his hand.

They had become accustomed to this.

They were best friends.

Kisses on the cheek, forehead, and hand.

Hugs.

Sleepovers (in each others rooms)

And slowly but surely Jack's mothers prediction came true.

They walked to school together, and came home together.

They made it through the first year.

And then the next came, and Kim had problems.

Girls hurt her, called her names, but not because she was ugly, no. Kim was beautiful. But because she had Jack.

One day Kim came home in tears.

"What's wrong?", Jack had asked countless times, but Kim did not speak.

She stood up and made her way out the door. Jack, being in love with her as he was, followed her.

She walked to the edge of the forest, and paused. As if remembering something. And then she ventured in.

Jack found her next to a spot that seemed so familiar to both of them.

Then it hit him.

"Kimmy. This is our tree.", Jack said.

Kim nodded.

"Come here. And tell me what's wrong."

"The girls. They were calling me out for not having parents and they said you only had pity for me and...", Kim kept on rambling, but Jack thought about something he did on that first day he met her.

Jack leaned in and he kissed her.

"I love you Kimmy."

"I love you Jackie."

From then on, that tree was known as their tree.

It was years later, and the couple was sitting under their tree. As Kim got up to leave, Jack stopped her. She was standing, and he was on one knee. But, it looked casual, like he was about to get up. But then, he started talking.

"Kimmy. My Kimmy. I love you more than anything. And we have been through so much together. And it's been 20 years. I was six when I found you sitting under our tree. And I couldn't imagine life without you. Kimberly Crawford, will you please marry me?"

Kim had tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at the ring to him, and engulfed him in a hug.

"Yes.", she whispered.

That's all he needed to hear.

He picked her up, and they walked back to the house to tell Jack's mother, Kim's parents watching them from the sky.

Huh.

Looks like Jack's moms prediction did come through in the end.

They grew up, had a family, and grew old together.

When they died, they gave their children very specific instructions.

They were cremated, and scattered together around the now 98 year old tree, truly resting in peace.

**Whoa I have no idea where that came from. So I guess,**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVOURITE**

**AND**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**See you next time, **

**-bobz1212**


End file.
